Blaze's Summer Frolic
by RhulainTheCheetahwolf
Summary: Sonic and co. are going to Rhulain's myOC house for a friendly gathering, but when Blaze gets a simple gift from Cream it won't be so peaceful for long.


Diclaimer Sonic and co. don't belong to me, only Rhulain the Cheetahwolf

Hey Everyone! Was your summer great? My family and I just came back from a trip to Yellowstone and it was a blast, but I have to go back to work tomorrow XP, but I was able to finish this story I have been working on for a while and now I can show to you Hope you like it.

* * *

Blaze always wondered about the life she had now compared to her old life. Before, she would isolate herself from others because of her powers and duty. Now she met Sonic and his friends and gradually she came to like the feeling about being with others and, after all those years of isolation she felt at ease even as she looks upon the view from the top of Green Hill Zone to the city and the sea beyond. Still, there were times that she was still missing something, she mused this as a new presence comes up behind her.

"Hi Blaze!"

The violet cat looked behind her to see her first friend, the cute little rabbit, Cream. She, along with her blue chao, Cheese, looked ready for the summer. Cream was wearing a sunflower decorated sun dress with a golden bow on one of her ears, while Cheese had a white bow-tie. The rabbit was carrying a basket full of big delicious strawberries, thus making Blaze think they had just came from the market.

"Hello, Cream, Cheese. How are you two this warm day?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." "Chao, chao!"

"You look good in that dress. Are you doing something today?" She asked, looking at the basket of strawberries.

"Oh, yes. We're making a lemonade stand."

"Lemonade stand?" Blaze tilted her head.

"Yes, only I'm not serving lemonade. Me, Sonic and Amy are making the stand while Rhulain is letting us use her front yard so she's making her special watermelon-strawberry ice smoothies. You should come by and have some."

"I'll do that, but I think I'll stay here for a while then go there later."

"Oh, alright then see you there," Cream exclaimed, but before she went far she stopped. "Oh!" She turned around to face Blaze again, then put her hand in the basket to fish out something which had the lavender cat curious. Cream looked until, "Aha! Here it is!"

There in the rabbit's hand, presented to Blaze was a woven sunflower tied to a yellow hair tie.

"I saw this at the market and it made me think of you, and I had a little money left over so I bought it. Here." She handed the hair tie to the cat.

"Why thank you Cream, it's cute." Blaze said as she replaced her tie with new one. "It's perfect, but," she paused and sniffed. "What's that scent?"

Cream pointed at the new tie. "It's from the tie, it is scented and I thought that, since so many other cats were getting it, that you might like it. You don't like it?" "Chao?"

"No… It's the most… wonderful scent it ever smelled…" Blaze paused to whiff the scent as she spoke. Her eyes were starting to get foggy, her head slightly swayed and she smiled as dreamily.

Cream and Cheese looked at each other and smiled happily for her response. "Great! Well, we have to be going. Don't forget to come by. Bye!" "Chao, chao!"

"…Bye…" Blaze said lazily as the rabbit and chao left her, but see barely took next to notice. She was enthralled with whatever scent she inhaled. She felt as she was on a cloud high in the air, and swam the sky, never wanting to come down. Yet, even as the pleasurable aroma was flowed strong Blaze stopped for a moment to think. 'It's truly wonderful, but I can't help but feel that something is missing. Something had to go along with it, but what?'

* * *

Silver the Hedgehog looked upon his reflection in the still pond; he wanted to look nice when he goes to meet up with the others at Rhulain's house. He had a call from Amy of coming over for a gathering for Cream's stand with the promise of having some of Rhulain's smoothie. He blushed at the thought.

'To spend time and try anything with Rhulain calls for a new look.' Thus he stated fussing with his quills with his hands and alternating them with a little bit of his powers. When he finished he looked back at the pond.

"No," he said and re-fussed his quills. He looked again.

"Wrong." Re-fuss.

"Hell No!!" Tugs quills.

"Arragh! Nothing looks good enough." He sat at the pond edge, crossed legged, looking back at his reflection. He didn't notice that he wasn't alone until he felt someone press up against his back and hugged him from behind.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he tried to get the unwanted weight off, but all he could do was look into the water to see his some-what assailant.

"Blaze?"

"Hi Silver…" the cat murmured as she moved her hands around his quills and chest fur, while he blushed red to blend with his white.

"Uh… What are you do-Ouf!" he was cut off as Blaze buries her face into his fur and smells his scent. By then Silver was blushing pink as she gripped, tugged and fussed until she suddenly stops.

"Hmm… no… not good enough."

And with that she released the hedgehog and left to continue her search leaving an embarrassed and confused Silver behind.

'What just happened?'

* * *

He glanced at the pond, but refused to look at the reflection to what he looked like at the moment.

"Hello, every one!" "Chao!"

In front of a small cottage, of a white patio, a beige frame and a red roof, with a grass lawn, was Sonic the Hedgehog, his self-proclaimed girlfriend, Amy, and the owner of the lawn, Rhulain the Cheetahwolf. At the call of an arriving Cream and Cheese, they all looked up from carrying out some lumber.

"Cream, hello." called Rhulain.

"Hey, Creamy," cried Sonic.

"Hello Cream!" called Amy. "We were just about ready to start. Did you get the strawberries?"

At the question, Cream held up her basket. "Yup."

Rhulain looked at them and smiled, "These are perfect, now I can finish the smoothies."

"Oh, they're not ready yet? (Chao…)" Cream asked dejectedly.

"No but while I finish these, you and Amy can make the stand and sign." Rhulain reassured as she took the basket, she then looked at Cream's summer dress. "And by the way, that is a cute dress you have on."

The little rabbit smiled greatly and spun around to show them, and then she looked at their own summer clothing. Amy had her red dress with tulip embroider designs on the bottom rim of the dress and a sunflower on her pink headband, and Rhulain had worn her capri cargo jeans with a green and yellow tie dye tee, her brown hair was tied back behind her neck by and blue and yellow decorated sun hair tie. Sonic, of course always thought blue goes with any season.

"You both look great too."

"What about me?" Sonic joked.

"What about you?" teased Amy, Sonic playfully humphed at the indignity as the girls giggled. The Cheese whispered something to Creams ear. She gasped a little.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I met up with Blaze, she'll be by later."

"Great, the more the merrier." said Rhulain, she then grabbed the strawberry basket and started walking back to her house. "I'm going to start finishing those smoothies."

"Okay, Rhulain. We'll start on the stand," said Amy.

As Rhulain went into her cottage Sonic looked back at Amy. "And who made you boss?"

"I know exactly how to make it and my perfect leadership skills." She said with a wink and curtsy.

'You mean you boss everyone around.' Sonic thought with a sweat-drop.

"Sonic, start making the stand."

"What?! Why me, aren't you going two going to help?"

"You know Cream is too young to handle the tools and I have to supervise to make sure it is done right. Besides we have to come up with designs for the sign. Right?" the pink hedgehog looked back at Cream.

"Right!" "Chao!"

'Oh, brother' "Right," the blue hedgehog grumbled as he started to work, Hammering the table counter to the first leg. He heard the girls talking excitedly of all the future customers and of the guests they invited. With Blaze now coming there was also Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, the Chaotix, Big and Froggy, Silver, and…Shadow. He stopped hammering for a moment and turned to the girls.

"Hey Amy, how did Rhulain convince Shadow to come?"

Amy turned from her conversation with Cream to think then raised her finger. "I think she said that she was baking some of her Irish Creamer cookies(1) with the smoothies."

"Oh, she is?! (Chao Chao!?)" exclaimed Cream and Cheese.

"Should have known, he's addicted to those," chuckled Sonic. "Even though he won't admit it. Will he really come?"

"Rhulain said that he'll be here early."

* * *

From a road to the outskirts of Station Square, as birds chirped their song in the trees and the winds glided across a sea of grass and wildflowers a black silhouette walked, our more like glided across the road, was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his upturned quills, legs and arms. He is Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, and rival of speed with a curtain blue hero. Normally he wouldn't attend friendly gatherings with Sonic and his friends; he would bluntly, but politely, refuse to go. However, this time when Rhulain invited him she promised him to bake his un-admitted favorite Irish Creamer cookies, with a special bash for him.

Outwardly Shadow was his normal stoic self, but inwardly his obsessive crave for Rhulain's cookies nearly obstructed his focus of his surroundings…nearly. When suddenly, he stops. With his narrowed blood red eyes he surveys his current area, just a mile and a half from Rhulain's house. A presence was nearby, but not visible to him, hidden in the trees or the thick brush in the shadowed areas. After a few moments he starts to walk, or glide back down the path to the house, and his awaiting cookies.

Until he gets ambushed from behind.

Two arms embrace him from his back and a head buries into his back fur. Not being one to blush, or even need to until now, he reacts instinctively to attack his intruder of his personal space. But his training taught him to see if it was friend or foe. So when he looked behind and saw the ears of a lavender cat hugging him, he lowered his arm that had a low powered chaos spear.

"Feline," he growled at his now recognized ally, Blaze. "You better have a good explanation of this irregular behavior of yours at this moment."

Yet, Blaze ignored him; instead she breathed in the scent in his fur as she fluffed his white chest patch fur and tugged his quills.

"Hey!" Shadow snarled now. "Are you--?!!" He was cut off when Blaze maneuvered to his front and continued hugging him until she stops.

"Hmm…" she frowned with her eyes closed, still holding the black hedgehog. "No…This one no good either." And unceremoniously she dropped Shadow and as he got back up, a little mad at the cat and confused he saw her go the way he was going, to Rhulain's home.

"…What the hell?"

* * *

"There, done."

Amy and Cream examined Sonic's workmanship of their stand. A table top was made with legs and sturdy poles to hold up the billboard. Cream and Cheese cheer as Amy gives it the final look.

"Sturdy, solid and fits the standards."

'Well you obviously didn't make it.' Sonic thought as Rhulain comes out to her patio.

"Well, the smoothies are in the fridge and the cookies are in the oven." She looked at the stand. "Wow Sonic, this is great. Have you made the sign yet?"

"Not yet," said Cream. "We were waiting for you."

"Thank you Cream."

"And we couldn't find the ribbons and sparkle glue," said Amy as she laid out the paper.

"Oh, there's a box of them in my shack out back."

"I'll get it," said Sonic.

"It's a blue box on the top shelf to the left, near the back wall."

"Got it." He sped to the back yard of the cottage, to a moderate sized brown shack. As he walk into the shack, he noticed it was a little dark and there was no light bulb. Yet, there was a right-sided window to give it enough light to see inside. "Back wall, blue box on top shelf. Aha! There it is." He said as he reached the box.

Slam!!

Jumping five feet up and in a spin, the startled blue hero turned to see the shack door closed in on him, putting him in a semi dark area. After calming his nerves he raised an eyebrow at the strange way the door closed. He went up to it to door to reopen it but found that he couldn't.

"What the?"

Again he tried to open it again, finding it strange that the lock was outside and it was unlocked when he came in, but to door still wouldn't open. Then he heard a scurrying noise by the window. He turned to it to find it open, he went to it but suddenly he was ensnared from behind. With a yelp he found himself on a plush couch in a rope. With a sight panic he searched for his 'hedgehog'-napper, but his biggest surprise was in front of him.

"Blaze?"

There was Blaze the Cat in all her regalia, minus her gloves, standing before him, with a blank look her amber eyes. A bit nervous at the current sight of his friend, Sonic took a closer look at her; she had a small sway in her stance, her hair was a little tussled and is that a sunflower hair tie in her hair?

"Hey Sonic…" her silent greeting snapped him out of his thoughts and a slight panic went in, when Blaze walked leisurely up to his seated spot. She had a look in her eye that gave Sonic a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Sonic asked. "Cause I can't figure out anything in these ropes."

All other questions stopped on his lips when two hands trapped his head in-between them. Wide emerald eyes watched as Blaze lowered her head toward him, and giving him a sly smile.

"Sonic…" she purred. "Do you know how good you smell?"

"_EH?"_

Purring, giddy giggling and tugging hands were his only answer.

"H-Hey, what are you--?! No touchy!! Someone HELP--!"

* * *

"Almost Done!" "Chao Chao!"

'Cream and Cheese's Smoothie Stand' was now decorated with a sign for the stand in colorful yellow and red lettering and pictures of a sun, a watermelon and strawberries. The girls were truly proud of themselves that they were nearly ready… Speaking of which.

"Where's Sonic?" asked Amy, looking around the side of Rhulain's cottage. "He should have been back earlier. Didn't you tell him where to look Rhulain?"

"I did," said the Hybrid as she placed a tablecloth on the stand tabletop. "Right down to the color of the box."

By then Big, Froggy, Rouge and Knuckles were there waiting on the lawn enjoying the summer day, though Big was fishing in a nearby pond and Rouge was harassing Knuckles about superior treasure hunting or something like that, but still now Sonic.

_Where could he be? _Thought Rhulain. _Come to think of it Shadow and Silver aren't here either. Shadow said he would be early. And I don't see Tails or the Chaotix too. Must be on a case or whatever they do._

"Hello everyone," a dejected voice greeted.

"Oh, hey Silv—woah!" exclaimed Rhulain as she turned to greet the futuristic hedgehog.

All present gasped at Silver's current state. He was blushing pink on his muzzle, his chest fur was ruffled, and his front quills looked like a shape of a lopsided eagle, while the two back ones emphasized the wing pattern. His right arm was rubbing against his left as Knuckles laughed at him and Amy, Rouge, Cream and Cheese giggled at his state. Big just gave a blank stare while Rhulain got a face towel and quill comb she sometimes kept on her for situations like this, and with good reason.

"What in the world happened to you?" she asked as she helped comb his quills as he wiped his face, still blushing from the laughs and giggles.

"Blaze happened that's what!"

"Blaze?" asked Cream when her giggles stopped, Cheese looked confused too.

"She went mental on me! I was just minding my own business," he white lied. "Before coming over when she grasped me from behind and started smelling my fur." At this, Knuckles, Rouge and Amy started to snicker at this but a stern look from Rhulain stopped this. Cream just looked thoughtful as Silver continued. "Then she tugged my quills ruffled my fur, and I tried to stop her but she continued until she stopped on her own."

"What happened then," asked Amy, still holding back a giggle.

"She said something about something 'not good enough' and just walked on."

"You too?"

A different voice from behind the audience and made them turn to get a more dramatic result. Both Knuckles and Rouge fell over guffawing while holding their sides, as Big chuckled a little, and Amy, even Rhulain loudly laughed at the new sight.

"HAHA! Good god Shadow!" laughed Rouge as she tried to regain her breath. "Are you showing a new Eggman style hair-doo?! HAHAHAHA!"

"HAHA! I don't know if Eggman would be humiliated or honored. HAHA!" Knuckles barely got his comment out.

There before them was the Ultimate Lifeform in possibly the funniest sight they ever seen him. His body looked normal but his chest fur was ruffled as well, but his quills… Both side quills were moved to the sides of his head and the top quill was parted to give him a balding-like head to match the sides to look like the infamous Eggman mustache. The only thing not going with the look was the ever present 'Shadow scowl(tm)' and a small blush on his beige muzzle.

"Blaze got to you too?" asked a bewildered Silver.

"Yes," Shadow answered calmly as he shook his head to get his own quill style back as before, then snatched the quill comb when it was handed to him. "Care to tell me why your feline friend 'attacked' me like that?"

"I don't know she never acted like this before."

"Well what was she like before this happened?" asked Rhulain.

"I didn't see her at all this morning."

"Well," Cream voice came up to make everyone look at her. "I did, I was coming here with Cheese with the strawberries we bought, and then I met with Blaze and invited her to come for the smoothies."

Rhulain looked at her thoughtfully,_ she did mention that before. _"And you didn't see anything different about her when you saw her?"

"No. She was fine when I left."

"Shadow you saw her last," the Cheetahwolf looked to the dark hedgehog. "Did you see her go somewhere after your… encounter?"

"I saw her coming down this way, but I lost her when she moved behind your house."

"What's back there Rhulain?" asked Silver.

"Just my…" she paused, motioning behind her to her house. "…shack."

All eyes present, save for Shadow and Silver, widened at this.

"OH NO!" exclaimed Amy. "Sonic!"

* * *

While Big looked after Cream and Cheese, incase anything happened despite it being a friend, the others moved to the back yard to Rhulain's shed. Outside, everything looked peaceful until Rhulain spotted something distressing.

"I don't normally lock the door in the day."

With a click from her lock key, everyone readied what ever they could; Rhulain, being an element bender, was readying her body and any element form around her, Knuckles got his namesakes warmed up, Rouge with her prepared kicks, Amy held her hammer tightly, Silver with his powers and Shadow with his chaos spears at the ready. All tensed as Rhulain flew opened the door to the potential danger, only for her, Amy, Shadow and Silver to stare wide eyed, and Knuckles and Rouge to fall back down with renewed laughs. There before them a spare plush couch Rhulain saved for extra company was Blaze cuddling up to a bound Sonic, who was whimpering and clearly not enjoying the attention. Before them Blaze was smiling and purring up a storm as they never seen her, looking like, well a cat with a new toy. She moved her paws around the blue hedgehog's belly, hugging him with a giggle and to really get Knuckles a side split laugh, bury her head in his soft quills and inhale his scent.

"Oh my," gasped Rhulain. While Silver blushed and Shadow lifted an eye ridge.

Rouge and Knuckles just continued laughing.

Only Amy acted.

"BLAZE! YOU FLOOZY, LET GO OF MY SONIC!"

As Amy raced in with her hammer raised, Blaze looked out of her happy place to see the pink hedgehog coming. Coming to take her finally found perfect scent. She didn't want her new treasure to be taken so she grasped Sonic tightly and raised her hand to Amy.

"NO! My hedgehog!" she cried as a fireball blasted from her hand to her attacker.

"Woah!" Rhulain raced in front of Amy to bend the coming fireball to outside(2), passed to gathered company and up into the air. Back in the front yard Big, Cream and Cheese saw the fireball disperse in the air. Cream was getting worried but Big kept her with him as he watched the sky.

"Lovely fireworks today."

* * *

The attempted rescue turned to a small case as Blaze leapt over the first wave of Amy and Rhulain, with Sonic held to her, and avoided Rouge and Knuckles trying to grasp her. When she was outside she found her self surrounded by Silver and Shadow, but she still held to Sonic who was now afraid of either getting 'hedgehog'-napped, raped or fried.

"Someone Help!"

"I'll save you, Sonic!" cried Amy.

"Someone really help me!"

"We're trying Hedgehog," growled Shadow as he avoided more Blaze's fireballs.

"Someone better come up with a plan," called Rouge.

Rhulain looked to her left to the gravel road before her house. _There! Silver can you hear me?_

_Why are you speaking with your mind? _Silver gave her a confused look and avoided another fireball.

_I'll explain later, try to lure Blaze to the road._

_Right!_

With a twist of his hands Silver used his power around Sonic and was able to pull the blue speedster out of her grasp when Knuckles distracted her with a punch swipe. Sonic floated in the air while Blaze tried to recapture him.

"No! My hedgehog!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Sonic as he avoided the grasping paws. "Silver, you better you better not drop me!"

"Don't worry its part of the plan."

"What plan?!"

Using his powers, Silver floated Sonic to the road, where a gasping Cream saw Blaze trying to reach her treasure and the other running behind, ready for anything. Rhulain got in a stance and waited for Blaze to get at the right spot. When she did, Rhulain stomped the ground before her.

"This plan."

She then raised a fist and the road under a surprised Blaze moved up her body and traps her within. She struggled and thrashed and moaned at the loss of her perfect scent as the said hedgehog was gently placed down away from the imprisoned cat and his bounds were cut from him.

"Whew," he wiped his brow. "Thanks guys. I don't know how long until--" He was cut off from the side.

"Oh Sonic! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Can you feel your arms again? Will a kiss--" then she was cut off by Sonic's hand.

"Amy, I'll be fine when I can breathe again once you get off me."

"Oh." She got off them, then she turned to the trapped, and complaining Blaze of her hedgehog, Amy got out her hammer.

"Hold on Amy," Rhulain stopped her before a misunderstanding got worse. "I'm sure there's a good explanation about her behavior."

Cream looked on worriedly at Blaze while the others worked on what caused her to go after the three hedgehogs. Amy still looked angrily at her, while Sonic was just happy to be free. Yet he too was worried for his friend for even acting like this.

"Maybe Eggman did something to her."

"No, I just did an information check," said Rouge. "He's sick with flu. So he's out."

"Well she's not sick," commented Knuckles.

"And it doesn't look like she was altered in any way," voiced Shadow.

"We just know that all this started was after Cream met her," said Rhulain.

On they talked and talked, coming up with every theory to Blaze's behavior. Cream and Cheese just stayed silent and looked at the still thrashing cat who just wanted 'her hedgehog', which got Amy angry. But it wasn't until Big found an important clue.

"What a pretty flower."

Confused everyone looked at him to see him pointing at Blaze's head. Rhulain looked over and saw a woven sunflower hair tie in her hair.

"Hey," voiced Sonic. "That's right she's wearing a new hair tie when she…" He didn't really want to finish when he felt Amy's bad vibes.

"Oh, that's the hair tie me and Cheese got for her," Cream finally spoke.

Rhulain stepped forth to Blaze and removed the hair tie, and suddenly Blaze stopped thrashing and her head fell forward. Rhulain motioned her release of the road and Silver moved up to catch her and gently place her in the soft grassy lawn.

"Blaze…" he said to his best friend's placid face.

Everyone looked closer at the woven sunflower.

"It doesn't look any different," said Sonic.

"Maybe Eggman _did_ do something to it," commented Knuckles.

"I don't felt anything metal in it, it's just a normal woven hair tie, but…" Rhulain paused and sniffed it.

"But what?" asked Shadow.

After sniffing again and pulling back with a small smile as she answered. "No wonder."

"What?" said Amy, still fuming a little as the others waited.

"It makes perfect sense… It's catnip."

"CATNIP!!!"

"I almost got raped because of catnip!"

At this Blaze was coming around with a groan, and with Silver's help sat up with her hand in her face.

"Oh, what happened?" She looked around and saw everyone look at her, but Sonic was keeping his distance and Amy had her hammer close by. "Um, how did I get here?"

"You don't remember, Blaze?" asked Silver.

"Well," she started. "Last thing I remember was saying bye to Cream when I suddenly smelled that most wonderful scent. I just couldn't get enough of it but then I thought that maybe something else would go with it." They waited. "I think I walked on until a found something that smelled of vanilla and ginger." At this Silver blushed. "But it didn't go right with my scent so I moved on and found ascent of coffee and cinnamon." Shadow crossed his arms and raised an eye ridge. "But that too wasn't right, but then…" Here she was lolling her head to the side that made Sonic replace his peach muzzle color to blushing pink. "I found it, the scent of many spices and I just had to have it. I couldn't get enough" When she finished she saw a peculiar sight; Sonic was groaning and blushing, Amy was being held back by Rouge and Rhulain, and Knuckles was laughing at Sonic's expense. "Uh did something happen?"

* * *

After a while and many explanations, Everyone was in Rhulain living room with Blaze on her couch sipping some tea. The Hair tie was kept at a distance from her on a shelf by Rhulain kitchen. Blaze looked at it in awe and embarrassment.

"Well I didn't realize that that gift Cream gave me caused all this." She looked back at the three hedgehogs before her. "Silver, Shadow, Sonic, can you forgive me for my disapproving behavior?"

"It was an accident Blaze," said Silver.

"Have more control in the future." But in Shadow's voice was a little bit forgiving.

"Sure, Blaze. I don't really hold a grudge. It slows me down," Sonic said with a smile at her, Amy was still being held back by Rouge.

"Thank you."

"Well now that that is over," voiced Rhulain. "I believe my cookies are done and the smoothies should be ready so why don't you all go outside while I get them."

"Yay" "Chao!" Cream then stopped. "Are you going to be alright Blaze?"

"Yes, but I think I'll stay here for a bit and rest. If you don't mind, Rhulain?"

"Not at all. Cream Why don't you come help me with the trays."

"Sure!" "Chao chao!"

As she walks after Cream to her kitchen, she looks to Shadow as the other had already left to go outside.

"Don't worry, I have your special batch ready too." She winked at him. He just nodded with a hidden blush and walked outside to sit on the lawn. There Team Chaotix had arrived with Tails. The team was helping Tails with a problem in his lab and ran late, wondering if they were.

"Don't worry, you guys weren't late," said Sonic, but this Knuckles put an arm around Sonic and laughed.

"Yeah, but you were late for the best fun."

Of course Silver and Sonic blushed all over and Shadow gave a fierce scowl.

"Echidna, If you even start…"

"Oh lighten up Shadow," Rouge said trying to calm him as the late arrivals listened, but only one had something else on his mind.

"I smell cookies, Yum!" cried Charmmy.

As he flew into the house, he passed a sleeping Blaze on the couch an straight into startling the girls and chao.

"Cookies!"

"Charmmy Bee! You get out of my kitchen right now and wait outside!"

"Aww, but Rhulian…"

"No buts outside!"

"Phooy!"

The little bee flew out with a pout, mad e didn't get his cookie yet. He then looked around and spotted a small sunflower on a shelf.

"What's this?" He picked it up and looked at it. "A bracelet? It's not real and…(Sniff) Ew! It smells weird." He looked from it to the sleeping cat. "Maybe it's hers? I'll put it on her!" Then Rhulain and Cream came out of the kitchen with a tray of a pitcher of Rhulain's smoothie and cups, and another tray of a plate of cookies with a bag next to it for Shadow.

"Got it Cream?"

"Yep!" "Chao!"

"Now we'll just take these out and…" She gasped at what Charmmy was doing. "CHARMMY NO!!"

Too late as soon as he put the woven sunflower on Blaze's wrist her eyes shot opened and a giddy smile came on her face. She then shot out of the couch, out the door, and jumped from the patio into her target.

"HEDGEHOG!"

"AHHHH!"

"What?! Blaze, let go of my Sonic!"

"No! My hedgehog!"

"Oh no not again!"

"She has it back on, how the hell did that happen?!"

"Woah look out!"

"Blaze please stop!"

"Looks like we didn't miss all the fun!"

"Speck for yourself."

"Guys! Help me!"

"Blaze let go!"

"No! My hedgehog!"

"Blaze!!"

"Oh my." "Chao…"

"Oh boy."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Charmmy. Nothing at all... Cookie?"

* * *

(1) It just came to mind and no it's not the alcoholic one it's creamer.

(2) Rhulain is an element bender, look at my profile to get more info.


End file.
